Experience
Current Party XP 8322xp How to Gain Experience # Undertake a major quest. (level * 100xp). # Complete a major quest. (level * 200xp). # Complete a major sidequest. (level * 100xp). # Accrue treasure. (gp value / level xp). # Defeat enemies. (Normal xp). # Achieve Tarot Bond. (level * 100xp + adv on next Save, Attack, or Skill roll). Notes: All party XP is shared 5 ways. Major Quests and Major Sidequests Major questsBorrowed from Steven Lumpkin (Silent0siris), the DM of the show The West Marches. Thank you Steven. are quests the characters invent and choose to undertake. When you know of something that few others know of, and it inflames your passions, write yourself a major quest. Tell the GM. If your party is not currently pursuing a major quest, you may reveal yours. Tell why you care, and ask your allies for aid. If they agree to help you, everyone immediately gains XP. If your group completes the major quest of anyone in the group, everyone immediately gains XP. Inevitably the group will be sidetracked from its major quest, and may opt to complete Major Sidequests, either in pursuit of the greater quest or not. A Major Sidequest is an unplanned quest that sidetracks the group from its main objective and spans more than one game session. ' ' ' Completing major sidequests will also net experience, though not as much as completing the Major Quest. An example of a major sidequest would be rescuing Edwin from the undead fortress. ' ' ' Accrue Treasure Treasure can be found many ways during your adventures: as quest rewards, from slain enemies, locked away in dungeons. Treasure includes anything of value that is not currently being used by someone else. ' '''Treasure xp is calculated by dividing the gp value by the party level. This will be a primary means of gaining experience, so look out for treasure! (Note: you gain experience for earning treasure, you don’t need to keep it. If your character refuses a reward from an NPC, she will still gain the experience for the treasure as if she had kept it for herself.) Defeat Enemies Defeating enemies will earn you experience. Defeating includes avoiding, thwarting, warding off, or simply killing an enemy. ' You will gain normal enemy XP amount now.' ' '''Tarot Bonds Drawing Tarot Bonds: # Each of you rolls a d4 to determine who your bond is with. # Then roll a d22 to determine the bond. # If you successfully assist, encourage, or otherwise connect with that player in a positive way and thematically in line with the tarot--and the other player agrees that you did--then you gain 500 party xp, and advantage on your next roll. # This can be done multiple times per session! Roll d22 # Fool represents new beginnings, having faith in the future, being inexperienced, not knowing what to expect, having beginners luck, improvising, believing that the Universe provides, having no strings attached, being carefree. # Magician represents your ability to communicate clearly, to ‘sell’ yourself and to be innovative. The Magician has all the tools and resources available to manifest his desired outcome, so it is a good card to get if you want to create. # High Priestess represents secrets, mystery, intuition, wisdom, making the impossible become possible, and magic. # Empress represents feminine power, a nurturer and a family oriented person, our mother or a mother figure, abundance, femininity, fertility and the love of the home and family. # Emperor represents masculine energy, the ruler, the head of the household, head of a company, organisation and communities. The Emperor is an authority figure that creates a solid foundation to build and create on. # Hierophant represents group consciousness, religion, your belief system, ceremony, traditions, kindness, charity, giving guidance in the form of spiritual counselling. # Lovers represents love and relationship, soul mates, physical attractions, choices to be made, The Lovers represents doing the things that make us feel whole, being with the people who make us feel whole. # Chariot represents your willpower and determination. It represents victory. The Chariot gives you the green light to charge ahead and take control in your life or an area of your life that needs your attention. # Strength represents our courage, passions, strength, self-confidence, patience and compassion. Strength reminds us to follow our passions, to take the time to do the things that make us tick, that makes us strong within ourselves and which builds confidence and self-worth. # Hermit represents spending time alone, being a lone wolf, soul-searching, seeking spiritual guidance, introspection. # Wheel of Fortune is the Big destiny card in the tarot deck. What is meant to be is meant to be. In the tarot when the Wheel of Fortune turns up, it means that the events and people in your life are in your life due to it being pre-decided by destiny. # Justice represents all kinds of legal matters, the spiritual laws of truth and cause and effect. When the Justice card shows up it reminds us to be lawful and fair to achieve the best result. # Hanged Man represents being temporarily suspended. Life is on hold, but it serves a purpose. # Death represents transformation, endings and new beginnings. When the Death card shows up it tells you that things will not be the same again. A transformation is taking place, you are growing and changing with the circumstances you find yourself in. # Temperance represents balanced interaction between the elements to create something new and fresh. Temperance includes all the elements in such a way that it brings out the best of each substance. When the Temperance card shows up in your life there is great balance and strength between the different areas and people in your life that are working together. # Devil represents the primal source of behaviour that shows itself in the form of our desires and earthly needs. It also represents our fears that cause addiction and compulsive behaviour. # Tower represent disaster, emotional ‘meltdowns’ and/or tantrums, anger issues, upheaval, sudden change that is caused by disruption and revelations that rock the foundation of the person, household, organisation or even country, depending on the nature of the question. # Star represents hope, a bright future, joy, optimism, guidance, having answers to your questions, being and feeling the connection to the divine, serenity and inspiration. The Star shines so brightly that when it shows up in a reading it tells you that you are being the light in someone’s life. # Moon represents illusions, intuition, fantasies, fears and anxiety. When the Moon appears things might not be quite as they seem. Your insecurities might be running high or you find yourself on the receiving end of other people’s insecurities. # Sun represents success, joy, sunshine, day, warmth and happiness. The Sun shows up when life is sunny and you are enjoying your time with the people you love. Life is simple rather than complicated. Relationships are blossoming and you are feeling loved. # Judgement represents taking responsibility for your actions and your life, being a good judge of character, seeing the truth and knowing what you want. The Judgement card often shows up when you need to step up and be a leader, speaking the truth and being more assertive. # World is the final Major Arcana card and represents fulfilment and successful completion of a cycle. You know your place in the world, and your life lessons have made you smart and accomplished. The World shows up when the world is ready for you and wants what you have to offer.